LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 54: Heroes Reunite, Off to Disney Castle
Narrator: The heroes had not only evacuated all of the humans from the city, but they also were able to defeat Killbane who is now being questioned by G.U.N. and then will face justice for his crimes. The heroes had returned to city to think of what to do next. Sally: We finally saved the people in the city. Amy: Now we need to find Sonic! Silver: Last I saw him, he was heading up a tower to find Myotismon. Knuckles: And he could be anywhere now. "Suddenly something busts out of the ground. The heroes look up in the air then landing in front of them is Sonic" Knuckles: Or.... here. Amy: Sonic!! "Runs up to Sonic and grabs him in a hug" I was so worried!! "Starts trying to kiss Sonic" Sonic: "Tries pushing Amy away" Ah! Amy stop! This is not a kissing booth! Knuckles: Amy ,we need to talk to Sonic, remember? Amy: Oh. "Lets Sonic go" Sonic: "Sighs" That's better. Scourge: Welcome back, Sonic. Sonic: Yeah. Sorry I'm late, guys. Had some run ins. So what's happened here? "Everyone then begins to explain to Sonic what happen in the city how they were able to defeat Killbane and save all the humans in the city" Sonic: So they are finally safe from The Invaders? That's great! Knuckles Riso: And we finally got Killbane taken down! Sonic: Yeah. Rotor: Wish we could have taken down Maleficent, too. Sonic: Its not your fault, guys. Maleficent is very powerful. At least you all made it out alive. Everyone:.......... Sonic: Guys? You all right? Sally: Sonic.... we have something to tell you. Amy: It's about Tails.... Sonic: Tails? Hey wait a minute where is he? Knuckles: During Maleficent's attack, Tails tried to fight Maleficent. But.... Sonic: Wait a minute....you're not saying.... Fiona: Maleficent hit his plane... he and Cosmo crashed... Kid Flash: We could not help him because of Maleficent's attack... Sally: I'm so sorry, Sonic... Sonic:..... "Falls to his knees" No.... Tails.... He's- ???: Over here. "Everyone suddenly looks over and see something they did not expect. They see both Tails and Cosmo alive. Hurt but alive. They start walking to everyone and everyone quickly runs up to them" Sonic: "Goes up to Tails" Tails! Lara Su: You're both alive! Tails: Yeah. We made it. Cream: How did you do it? Tails: It's thanks to Cosmo. After Maleficent shot us down, I was out like a light. Cosmo: I was still awake. Thanks to Tails, I was not as hurt. So I pulled Tails out of the plane and got him somewhere safe where I kept him till he could walk again. Amy: So you're both okay? Tails: It still hurts a little, but we're fine. Bunnie: So glad to see you made it out all right. Tails: So what happened? Sonic: We'll tell you later, but right now I need to get going again. Sally: Why? What's going on? Sonic: Myotismon is attacking Disney Castle! I need to go save it and Mickey Mouse! Charmy: Why is he attacking Disney Castle? Sonic: It's part of his plan to become the King of Animations. Blaze: We can't let him take Mickey or Disney. Sonic: No, we can't. But that reminds me: Silver, I have a job for you. Silver: What do you need? Sonic: Down that hole I came out of leads to Myotismon's lair. He is holding a number of leaders from the Cartoon and Anime Worlds. Silver: I understand. I'll go free them at once! Sonic: Thank you. I need to get going to Disney Castle now. Tails: All right. We'll hold down the fort here, Sonic. Sonic: Wish me luck! "Runs off" Silver: I better get going myself. Blaze: I'm going with you. Make sure nothing happens. Cosmo: Be careful, you two. Sally: Okay, everyone. Let's move. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius